A secret that should never been told
by CommanderPlasma
Summary: Fin and Reef are finally dating or are they and Reef's secret is revealed.
1. Chapter 1 Reef failed again

Hey this is my first fanfic, review and tell me what you think.

Disclaimer- I do not own Stoked. Only Tommy Williamson.

Chapter 1 Reef Failed Again

For the hundredth time Reef failed to impress Fin.

"Dude what am I doing wrong?" Said an upset Reef as he sat down on the couch in the lobby.

"I don't know bro!" Said Broseph as he sat next to Reef.

"Every time I try it back fires"! "Man!" "What is wrong with me?" Proclaimed Reef.Johnny heard his friends and left the front desk and takes the couch across from Reef_. _

"Have you tried talking to one of the girls?" Asked Johnny.

"Huh…No!" "But who should I talk too?" Said Reef looking confused.

"I don't know maybe Emma!"

"Emma!" "Why her?" "She can't even ask the guy she likes, out!" Reef was even more confused.

"Because she seems like the only to!" "Plus it's not her fault she hasn't gotten the nerve to ask Ty out!" Exclaimed an upset Johnny!

"What about Lo?"

"Dude she'll be a back up!" Said Broseph in his chilled out voice.

"I guess you're right!"

Johnny heard someone ring the front desk bell and saw some guests waiting to check in."Oh gotta go!"

Reef and Broseph laid their heads back to take a nap.

"Hey guys let's slack off while the boss isn't around."

"Good idea bro!" Said Broseph before falling asleep.

Reef agreed but then thought for a moment. "_I don't know anyone who would say that expect for… Bummer!" _

Reef turned his head and saw Bummer sitting next to him with his head laid back.

"Uh… Broseph!"

Broseph moaned

"Broseph!" "BROSEPH!" "Wake up dude!" Said Reef.

"Huh, what bro?" Said a tired Broseph.

"Look who's next to me?"

"Who Emma, Lo?"Broseph leaned forward looking to the left of Reef and saw Bummer sitting there.

"Aww man!" Exclaimed Broseph.

"Enjoying yourselves?" Asked Bummer.

"I was?" Replied Broseph.

"I know you don't wear a watch but break ended fifteen minutes ago!" "SO GET BACK TO WORK SLACKERS!" "Oh STRIKE!" Bummer walks off.

Broseph Stretches._ "_Sucks for you bro, I'll just go sleep at the bellhop desk!"

"Yeah well I'm gonna head down to beach and wait for some hotties in need of surf lessons."

Reef left the lobby and head for the surf rental shack to wait for some hotties to arrive. Reef looked back the resort and saw Fin out on the balcony, he waved at her and she simply left.

"_Ugh what's wrong with me?"_ Reef Thought to himself. "_Do I stink?"_ Sniff, sniff. "_Maybe it's my cologne!" 'Maybe it's cause I missed our awesome date in town!" _

"Excuse me!" said a young blonde interrupting Reef's thoughts.

"Huh!" Was Reef's reply.

"Are you Reef the surf instructor?"

"Yes I am". Said Reef eyeing the young blonde.

"Are you going to teach how me to surf or just stand there daydreaming?"

"Oh right!" "First you need a board!" Reef turned around and went to the rows of surf boards and chooses a pink board with flowers. "First part of surfing is learning to paddle out." Reef put the board down. "Alright lie down on the board, now put one arm in front the other." "That's very good". Replied Reef.

The blonde girl waited for Reef to continue.

"Alright I want you to paddle, paddle, paddle than pop up."

"Oh ok!" "Like this!" Replied the blonde.

"Next I want you to paddle, paddle, paddle than pop up and give me hula hands."

"Hula hands!"

"Very good!" "Now let's try it on the water."

"I'm a little a scared!" Replied the blonde the girl.

"Relax I'm gonna be in the water with you."

"Really!"

"Yes!" "It would look bad if I let anything happen to my surf students."

"Phew!" "Good to know!"

Reef led his blonde surf student to the water and set the board in the water and had her lie on the board.

"Ok now paddle, paddle!" "Stand up you can do it."

She wipeouts

"Not bad for your first attempt!" Said Reef helping the blonde girl up. "Now try it again."

She wipeouts several more times.

"I'm doing it!"

"Good now give me hula hands!"

"Hula hands!" "I'm surfing!" "Whohoo!" "Yeah!"

"Very good!"

She looks at her watch.

"Oh gotta go thanks for teaching me." Hugs Reef and heads for the hotel.

"Yeah see ya later."


	2. Chapter 2: Unexpected Surprise

Chapter 2 Unexpected Surprise

Fin had finally finished cleaning room 319; she headed for the elevator and headed down to the lobby to put away her maid cart and headed for the staff housing.

"Hey wait up Fin!" Said Emma

"Hurry up Emma!" Said Fin

"You're extra snappiness today?" Said an out of breath Emma.

"You didn't have to clean dozens dirty rooms." Replied Fin

"Ok but your normally more tired then upset." Said Emma

"It's noting to worry about Emma!" Sand Fin

"Ok!" Replied Emma still a little worried about her friend.

Fin and Emma reached the staff house and notices the couches and TV's were different and there was a recliner on the porch. They heard music coming from the living room**. **

"Wait I thought the stereo is busted!" Said a confused Fin.

"I didn't even know we had one!" Replied Emma

They walked through the front door and saw Lo sitting on new couches. The song that was playing was Too Cool by Meaghan Jette Martin.

"Lo were did you get all stuff?" Asked Emma

Lo turned the volume down. "Tommy sent them!"

"Wait!" "Tommy!" "As in Tommy Williamson!" Asked Fin

"Uh huh!" Replied Lo

"How did you get Tommy to give you this stuff?" Asked Emma

"Oh I just told him about how crappy the furniture is and that we have no home entertainment system." Replied Lo

"And he send you all this!" Exclaimed Emma

"Not just!" "He also sent us a new dining table and beds." Replied Lo

"That is so awesome!" Exclaimed Emma

"Ok but where is the stereo at?" Said Fin

"Oh its right here!" Lo touched the space in front of her and a holographic display appeared.

"Whoa!" "So this stuff actually came from Tommy, not a store?"

"Uh huh!" Replied Lo

"Were did you think it came from Fin?" Asked Emma

"Don't know!" "Somewhere fancy!" "So wait he give you a killer entertainment system, new couches, a recliner, a dining table and beds." Said Fin

"Don't forget holographic display televisions."

"Oh my gosh!" "This is really cool!" Said an excited Emma

"Yeah Lo he's not even you're boyfriend!" Said Fin

"True but I've known him for eight years, Fin!" Replied Lo

Gasps. "Why have you never told us?" Wondered Emma

"I don't like to think about it." Said Lo trying not to cry.

"Why what happen!" Asked Fin

"I don't want to talk about it right now!" Replied Lo

"Ok!" Replied Emma

"We'll talk about it later." Said Fin

Reef, Broseph and Johnny return from surfing at the office and notice the couches and recliner on the porch.

"Dudes check it out!" "Where did these couches and recliner come from?" "They weren't here earlier!" Said Reef

"I don't know bro!" Replied Broseph scratching the back of his afro

"Didn't we have two couches not three?" Said Johnny sitting on the couch facing the staff house.

"I don't know why we have three?" "Dibs on the red recliner!" Said Reef as he sat on the recliner. "Hey check it out they match Fin, Lo and Emma's boards!" "How girly is that?" Said Reef Laughing.

"Couch is couch!" Said Broseph as he lies down on the couch in the middle.

"Maybe we should find the girls and ask them where all this stuff came from?" Said Johnny

"You can!" "I just got comfortable!" Said Reef

"Ditto!" Said Broseph before falling asleep.

Sighs. "Fine I'll go ask them!" Said Johnny

Oh! Don't forget to ask where the televisions are at? Said Reef

Johnny left the couch and headed inside and saw Lo, Fin and Emma sitting on new couches with a holographic display in front of Lo. The song that was playing is Dance Floor Anthem by Good Charlotte**. **

"Hey Lo!" "Where did all the stuff come from?" Asked Johnny

Lo turned down the volume. "Tommy sent them!" Replied Lo.

"How much did it cost?" Asked Johnny

"Nothing!" Replied Lo

"What's the catch?" Asked Johnny

"There is none!" Said Lo

"No way would Tommy send you something for free without wanting something in return!" Said Johnny

"You don't know Tommy like I do!" "Think of them as gifts!" Replied Lo

"Ok!" "Oh Reef wants to know where the Television's are at?" Asked Johnny

"Just tell him to touch the space in front of him!" Replied Emma

"Anywhere?" Asked Johnny

"Uh huh!" Emma touches the space in front of her and a holographic display appears.

"Thanks Emma". Said Johnny

"Bye Johnny". Said Emma

Johnny walks back to the porch.

"Hey did you find out where the TVs are at?" Asked Reef

"Yeah!" "Lo said just touch the space in front of you." Said Reef

"Huh!" Reef touches the space in front of him and a holographic display appears. "Oh I get it!" Said Reef

"Cool!" "Does it work for me?" Broseph touches the space in front of him and a holographic display appears. "Sweet!" "TV anytime!" Said

"So where did this stuff come from?" Asked Reef

"Tommy Williamson!" Replied Johnny

"Sweet bro rules!" Replied Broseph

"Nice!" "We got to send him a thank you card!" Said Reef

"You can! I think the girls are sending him one!" Replied Johnny

"Alright I'll will!" Said Reef

The girls are listening to the stereo.

"I'm gonna head up stairs!" Said Fin

"Why Fin?" Asked Emma

"Because I want to go surfing, Emma." Replied Fin

"Oh!" "Me too!" Said Emma

The girls turned off the stereo and left for their room.

"So Lo you never told us what happen between you and Tommy?" Asked Emma

"Nothing bad happen!" Replied Lo

"Then what happen?" Asked Fin 

"It's about his exotic adventures!" Exclaimed Lo

"Huh!" Said Fin and Emma in unison

"What do you mean exotic adventures?" Asked Fin 

"He travels to all kinds of places!" Replied LO

"Like?" Asked Emma

"Dubai, Thailand, Chile, Philippines, Australia, New Zealand, Japan, Europe, and Malaysia." Replied Lo

"Ooooh!" Exclaimed Emma

"Wow those are some pretty exotic places." Said Fin

"Yeah Lo!" "What's he doing now?" Asked Emma

"He's working in Chile on High Imperial Resort!" Replied Lo

"Huh!" "What's High Imperial Resort?" Asked Emma

"You never heard!" Replied Lo

"High Imperial Resort is one of Mr. Williamson's resorts, it's a Gigaresort." Said Fin

"What's a Gigaresort?" Asked Emma

"It's a resort that is twice the size of a megaresort and three time the size of resort." Said Lo

"Wow!" Replied Emma

"High Imperial Resort consists of seven separate hotels, 10,000 rooms, 750 suites, 32 penthouses, a theme park, a water park, two golf courses, four theaters, two indoor and two outdoor. A pool more than 2,000 meters long, a massive shopping complex, and two monorails, totaling more 250,000 sq ft." Said Fin

"Whoa!" "What a resort!" "Have you been there before?" Asked Emma.

"No!" Replied Lo and Fin

"I've read the brochure!" Replied Fin

"Yeah well I've seen the resort video!" Said Lo

"Really!" "I want to go there!" Said Emma

"We all do!" Said Lo

"Yeah but if the guys go they won't want to come back!" Said Fin

"Neither will we!" Said Lo

"Is that what's bothering you?" "His exotic adventures!" Asked Emma

"No!" "Because I love to hear his stories!" "I like to fantasize about the places we'll go together." Said Lo.

"Aww!" "That's so romantic!" Said Emma

"I know!" "So what's up with you and Reef?" "I thought you two were dating?" Asked Lo

"Yeah you really didn't tell how you're awesome date in town when last weekend!" Asked Emma

"There was no date!" Replied Fin

Emma and Lo both gasp.

"What happen?" Asked Emma

"He didn't show!" "I waited in front of the resort for ten minutes then the Kahuna said he couldn't wait any longer". Replied Fin

"Aww that's so sad!" Said Lo as she hugged Fin.

"What a jerk face kook!" Exclaimed Emma

"So why did you lie to us?" Asked Lo

"I didn't want you guys worry about me!" Replied Fin

"So what did you do?" Asked Lo

"I went to the office to think about happen!" Replied Fin

"Did you cry?" Asked Emma

"No!" "But it was pretty painful!" Replied Fin

"Aww!" Said Emma as she hugged Fin.

"Yeah well I'm gonna go surfing before it gets to dark!" Said Fin

**Hey everybody sorry that I haven't updated, I've been busy with school, I'll update as soon as I can! **


End file.
